


Wolf and Dragon

by tag0



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku that focuses on the moment Saitou and Battousai face off against each other in the Kamiya dojo. Can be canon, or apply to my story 'Edge of the Blade'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge of the Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941751) by [tag0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0). 



"Wolf-golden eyes meet  
dragon amber; all is still--  
swords clash in battle."


End file.
